Ein Hoch auf Kingsley Shacklebolt!
by Mathra
Summary: Warum mussten es immer Pubs und Bars sein? Gab es denn keine schwulen Büchereien? Als es morgens um halb acht an seiner Tür geklopft hatte und sich Kingsley wenig später durch den Türrahmen schob, war Remus anfangs etwas verwirrt gewesen… SiriusRemus


Autor: Mathra

Titel: Ein Hoch auf Kingsley Shacklebolt!

Rating: P12-Slash

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling

Wörter: 2650

Warum mussten es immer Pubs und Bars sein? Gab es denn keine schwulen Büchereien? Als es morgens um halb acht an seiner Tür geklopft hatte und sich Kingsley wenig später durch den Türrahmen schob, war Remus anfangs etwas verwirrt gewesen… Sirius/Remus

- -

Ein Hoch auf Kingsley Shacklebolt!

Es musste doch auch ruhigere Orte geben? Warum mussten es immer Pubs und Bars sein? Gab es denn keine schwulen Büchereien?

Remus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl in der Ecke hin und her.

Er hatte definitiv kein Problem damit, dass Kingsley schwul war. Viele der größten Persönlichkeiten der Geschichte waren schwul und hatten sie deswegen etwas von ihrer Bedeutung eingebüßt? Alexander der Große? Leonardo da Vinci? Oscar Wilde? Nein. Außerdem hatte sich Kingsley nicht besonders verändert: Er war immer noch groß, muskulös und ziemlich einschüchternd.

Zugegeben, als es morgens um halb acht an seiner Tür geklopft hatte und sich Kingsley wenig später durch den Türrahmen schob, war er anfangs etwas verwirrt gewesen.

„Hallo, Remus." Seine Stimme hallte dumpf durch den kahlen Wohnungsflur.

„Kingsley", sagte Remus verdutzt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals zuvor mehr als sechs Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte. „Was…Wieso…Komm doch rein.", sagte er schließlich.

Kingsley sah ihn belustigt an. Remus erinnerte sich daran, dass er außer seinen Shorts und einer Tasse Tee nichts am Leibe trug. „Ähh, Augenblick, bin gleich wieder da. Setz dich doch." Hastig stolperte er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und kramte nach einer einigermaßen sauberen Hose in einem Stapel alter Klamotten.

Als er zurück in die Küche kam, hatte sich Kingsley bereits auf einem Stuhl niedergelassen und sich eine Tasse Tee aus der Kanne eingefüllt. „Entschuldige bitte", sagte Remus. „Ich habe so früh am Morgen noch keinen Besuch erwartet."

„Das habe ich bemerkt.", polterte Kingsley mit einem immer noch breiten Lächeln im Gesicht. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Miene wurde ernst. „Remus, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges mitteilen."

Remus schluckte. Merlin, was war passiert?

Kingsley stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Jemand war gestorben. Ganz eindeutig war jemand gestorben.

„Ich bin schwul."

Wa… Remus blinzelte. Hatte Kingsley ihm grade eröffnet, dass…

„Das ist ja schön für dich." Dong, dong, dong. Er wollte seine Kopf auf den Tisch schmettern. Ging es noch etwas unsensibler?

„In der Tat, das ist es wirklich.", antwortete Kingsley mit immer noch ernster Miene.

Was für eine äußerst surreale Situation, dachte Remus und stellte seine Tasse auf die Tischplatte. Selbst für einen Engländer hatte er heute definitiv zu viel Tee getrunken.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn er diesen Morgen noch einmal zurückspulen könnte, er trotzdem keinen Hinweis darauf finden würde, wie es zu diesem Gespräch gekommen war.

„Und wie geht es dir sonst so?", fragte Remus.

„Gut, danke. Ich kann nicht klagen." Kingsley's Gesichtszüge veränderten sich erneut. Drei unterschiedliche Gefühle innerhalb von fünf Minuten? Das musste ein neuer Rekord sein. Jetzt ließ er seinen Blick sachlich über Remus klägliche Inneneinrichtung schweifen. „Ich muss dann auch langsam los ins Ministerium, die Aurorenausbildung ist ziemlich hart, aber das hat Sirius dir sicherlich längst erzählt."

Kingsley erhob sich. „Danke für den Tee." Remus starrte ihn von unten an. Merlin, dieser Mann musste mindesten zwei Meter groß sein. Zögerlich stand er auf und ging hinter Kingsley zur Tür. Kingsley drehte sich noch einmal um. „Morgen werden ich und ein paar Freunde im Charlie's feiern. Du bist herzlich eingeladen. Machs gut." Er drehte sich um und verschwand den Gang hinunter.

Remus stand da und klappte seinen Mund auf und zu.

- -

Zehn Minuten später stoppte er vor James Tür und hämmerte mit einer Hand dagegen. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete ein sehr verschlafender James die Tür und blinzelte ihn aus kleinen Augen an.

„Remus?"

Remus drängte sich an ihm vorbei und ging zielstrebig auf die Küche zu. „Du glaubst nicht, was gerade passiert ist!", sagte er und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

James trottete ihm nach und kratzte sich am Kopf. Dann kreuzte er die Arme über der Brust, lehnt sich an die Küchentheke und gähnte herzhaft. „Kingsley war bei dir, um dir sein innerstes Gefühlesleben zu offenbaren.", sagte er schließlich.

Remus Augen wollten ihm aus dem Kopf springen. „Woher weißt du…"

James seufzte und schlurfte zur Spüle. „Er macht momentan die Runde." Er ließ sich ein Glas Wasser einlaufen. „Irgendjemand hat ihm erzählt, dass er seinen inneren Frieden finden müsste. Anscheinend bedeutet das, jedem Menschen, mit dem er jemals mehr als drei Worte geredet hat, einen Besuch abzustatten und reinen Tisch zu machen. Und du kennst ja Kingsley, er ist sehr… gewissenhaft."

„Aber das ist doch…"

„Ich weiß, das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen." James öffnete den Kühlschrank und wühlte darin herum. „Lily und ich waren gerade… beschäftigt, als Kingsley meinte, unser Zeitpunkt wäre gekommen. Bei Dumbledores Bart, der Mann ist stur." Er schauderte leicht. „Ich wäre fast vom Sofa gefallen."

- -

Charlie's lag nur ein paar Straßen von Remus Wohnungsblock entfernt. Missmutig stampfte er durch den grauen Regen, seinen Schal fest um den Hals geschlungen und die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben.

Er zog die Tür zum Pub auf und ein Schwall rauchiger Luft schwappte ihm entgegen, so dass er automatisch die Augen zusammenkniff. Er blickte sich um. Da, er entdeckte Peter am Tresen, der angespannt das Label des Bieres in seiner Hand abpulte.

„Hey.", sagte er erleichtert und rutschte auf einen leeren Barhocker neben ihm.

„Hey!", schrie Peter förmlich auf. Seine Augen schienen panisch hin und her zu zucken.

„Wo sind die anderen?" Remus drehte den Kopf.

„Keine Ahnung." Remus zuckte zusammen. Peters Stimme war ungewöhnlich schrill. Und er sah sich wieder nervös um, während seine Hände gehetzt über sein Bier tanzten. Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und ein paar weitere Leute kamen lachend hereingestolpert. Peter rutschte mit seinem Stuhl bis in die letzte Ecke des Tresens.

„Was hast du denn?", fragte Remus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich?", quiekte Peter. „Gar nichts."

„Erzähl mir doch nichts. Du benimmst dich wie Hummer, der den Topf mit kochendem Wasser schon vor Augen hat."

„Bitte keine Meerestieranalogien, okay? Ich bin auch so schon nervös genug.", antwortete Peter.

Remus versuchte seine Augenbrauen noch höher zu ziehen, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang. „Was ist denn los?"

„Naja…", druckste er herum. „Ich hab noch nie, also, das heißt, nicht so weit ich wusste, und eigentlich will ich so was auch gar nicht wissen…"

„Peter."

„Ähh, ja, also ich hab noch nie einen _Homosexuellen_ gesehen…" Er lief puterrot an.

Remus biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange bis er Blut schmeckte. Er durfte nicht lachen.

„Und gestern kam Kingsley…"

Nein, nicht lachen!

„… und er sagte, … er sagte…"

Reiß dich zusammen, Lupin!

„… das er jetzt einer von _ihnen_ ist!"

Muuuhahahahahaha, Remus prustete los und hämmerte mit der Faust auf den Tresen. Er glaubte ersticken zu müssen, so heftig wurde er von einem Lachkrampf zum nächsten geschüttelt. Am Rande seines Anfalls nahm er die verdutzten Blicke der restlichen Besucher zur Kenntnis.

„Oh Peter", seufzte er schließlich. Peter Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich der des gekochten Schalentiers beträchtlich genähert und er starrte verschämt auf sein Bier. Remus hielt sich innerlich zurück. „Natürlich kennst du Homosexuelle."

Peter riss die Augen auf. „Was? Wen?", er blickte sich hektisch um.

„Ja, wen?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und eine Hand landete auf Remus Schulter. Remus wandte sich um. Sirius stand hinter ihm und sah auf sie beide hinunter.

„Sirius!" Die Erleichterung in Peters Stimme sprach Bände.

„Und? Wen habt ihr in Verdacht?" Sirius Stimme klang merkwürdig, dachte Remus, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Niemanden.", antwortete Peter schnell. „Es gibt sonst niemanden den ich kenne, der…"

„Flitwick!", brach es aus Remus hinaus.

Zwei entgeisterte Gesichter starrten ihn an.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und Henry Tottham, aus Ravenclaw. Oder Gilderoy Lockhard… alle ganz eindeutig schwul!"

Peter stieß einen lauten Quieker aus, fing er an zu husten, griff er nach seinem Bier, verschluckte sich, prustete einen halben Liter Bier über den Tresen und saß anschließend leise vor sich hin röchelnd da.

Sirius kniff nur die Augen zusammen und ließ Remus nicht aus den Augen. Irgendwie war ihm Peters Reaktion lieber.

„Und du weißt das, weil…?", fragte Sirius schließlich mit einer tiefen Falte auf der Stirn.

Remus zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es einfach.", sagte er. Wie sollte er denn erklären, dass er schon immer eine Art eingebauten Schwulenradar hatte? Oder dass Sirius bereits seit Jahren schwache, aber dennoch sehr verdächtige Signale aussandte? Genau, das konnte er nicht erklären.

Peter rappelte sich wieder auf. Auf einmal strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht. „Das ist doch prima!", sagte er gut gelaunt. „Also, von wem hier geht eine Gefahr aus?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Im gleichen Moment packte Sirius Peter an seinem Kragen und zog ihn halb vom Stuhl herunter.

„Was soll das heißen?", zischte er, während Peter hilflos hin und her zappelte.

„Sirius!" Remus versuchte Sirius Griff um Peters Kragen zu lockern, doch seine Hände hatten sich zu fest darum verkrampft. „Lass ihn runter."

Peter winselte leise. Remus rüttelte an Sirius Armen, doch ohne Erfolg. Schließlich schnaubte Sirius verächtlich und ließ Peter zurück auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen.

„Was soll denn der Scheiß?", wagemutig richtete Peter sich auf.

Sirius hob abwehrend die Hände. „Vergiss es."

Remus sah, wie Sirius seine immer noch weiß verkrampften Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke schob. Er strahlte weiterhin eine Aggressivität aus, die ihn beunruhigte. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Sirius Arm.

„Komm, ich geb dir ein Bier aus.", sagte er und versuchte beiläufig zu klingen. Sirius gab keine Antwort. Peter sah ihn misstrauisch an, sagte aber nichts mehr. Das war wohl auch das Beste, dachte Remus.

- -

So, und nun saß er also auf seinem Stuhl in der Ecke des Pubs. Sirius war missmutig abgezogen und sprach mit einem Kollegen aus dem Ministerium am anderen Ende des Raums. Peter hatte sein Bier ausgetrunken und war verschwunden, wahrscheinlich um James zu suchen. Er nippte sporadisch an seinem Getränk und beobachtete die unterschiedlichen Menschen. Er ließ den Blick über die laute und buntgemischte Menge gleiten. Ping, machte sein Radar, überdurchschnittlich viel Ping, besonders die beiden am Kicker machten ganz eindeutig Ping, Ping, Ping.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend landete eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. In Erwartung von James oder Sirius drehte er sich um. Und blickte in das enorme Gesicht Kingsley Shacklebolt's, das auf seinem ebenso enormen Körper thronte.

„Amüsierst du dich, Remus?", fragte er mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme.

„Äh, ja. Danke, Kingsley."

„Ich frage nur, weil ich vorhin nicht umhin konnte eine gewisse aggressive Stimmung zwischen dir und deinen Freunden wahrzunehmen."

Remus kam sich vor wie in einem Paralleluniversum, in dem Sirius sehr verwirrende Zeichen von sich gab und Kingsley eben 19 Wörter zu ihm gesprochen hatte. In einem einzigen Satz!

„Du hast eine gute Beobachtungsgabe."

„Ich bin der Topauror in unserem Ausbildungsjahrgang."

„Beeindruckend!"

„Danke."

Worauf lief dieses Gespräch hinaus? Remus nahm noch einen Schluck und wartete.

„Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen." Kingsley war wirklich kein Mann, der viele Umstände machte. Remus wusste nicht, ob er tatsächlich wissen wollte, worum es bei dieser Sache ging. Sirius sah aus seiner Ecke zu ihnen hinüber.

Kingsley beugte sich näher an ihn heran und Remus überkam plötzlich das Gefühl einer riesigen drohenden schwarzen Lawine.

„Ich muss dich etwas fragen.", sagte Kingsley in sein Ohr.

Er spürte vage, dass Sirius sie mit seinem Blick fixierte.

„Mir ist aufgefallen", fuhr Kingsley fort. „dass Sirius seit einiger Zeit gewisse, hm, Zeichen von sich gibt." Er schaute zu Sirius hinüber, der sich hastig wegdrehte. Ich habe euch beobachtet. Und mir scheint, dass eure Beziehung auf lange Zeit gesehen keine Chance hat."

Diesmal prustete Remus sein Bier aus. Ungünstigerweise direkt auf Kingsleys Lederjacke. Oh Merlin, bitte nicht, dachte Remus. Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung zum Sterben. Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, wischte Kingsley seine Jacke ab und fuhr ohne Unterbrechung fort. „Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde nun _ich_ Sirius meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Remus wünschte sich weit, weit fort von hier. Er wollte, er wäre ein Goldfisch. Goldfische hatten ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis von drei Sekunden, damit hätte er diese Unterhaltung bereits zweimal vergessen… nein, dreimal.

Kingsley deutete sein Schweigen anscheinend als Zeichen der Zustimmung. „Danke für die Konversation.", sagte er ohne die Spur von Sarkasmus und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge.

„Aber…, aber wir _hatten_ nie eine Beziehung.", stammelte Remus ins Leere.

- -

Der Abend hatte offenbar beschlossen als Katastrophe in die Geschichte einzugehen. Nachdem Kingsley den Raum in weniger als fünf Sekunden durchquert hatte (was anhand der vorhandenen Menge wahrlich eine beachtliche Leistung war), hatte er kurz mit Sirius gesprochen und dann waren beide verschwunden. Zusammen.

Remus war hin und her gezogen zwischen dem Wunsch hinter ihnen her zu eilen und Kingsley über sein Missverständnis aufzuklären um sich anschließend zu einer breiartigen Masse zusammenschlagen zu lassen, Sirius ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen und vielleicht sein Glück mit Kingsley zu finden, oder sich von der nächsten Brücke zu stürzen. Er stellte sich Kingsley und Sirius in inniger Umarmung vor und erschauderte.

Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, stand wie aus dem Nichts Peter vor ihm.

„Remus, du wirst mir nie glauben, wen ich grade zusammen hab rausgehen sehen!", sprudelte es aufgebracht aus ihm heraus.

„Sirius und Kingsley?"

„Ja, genau!" Peter fiepte fast vor Aufregung und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein begieriger Ausdruck.

Auf einmal ekelte sich Remus vor ihm. Und dann ekelte er sich über sich selbst.

„Verdammt, Peter.", brach es aus ihm heraus. „Kingsley ist schwul. Krieg dich wieder ein."

„Ja, aber Sirius…"

„Sirius ist auch schwul. Stockschwul, schon seit über 2 Jahren. Und wenn du nicht immer mit deinen erzkonservativen Scheuklappen durchs Leben laufen würdest, hättest du das vielleicht auch schon ein bisschen früher bemerkt!" Er sprang auf. „Meine Güte, ob nun jemand schwul oder bi ist, oder auf Sex mit Kohlrabis steht, ist doch vollkommen egal."

Peter stand mit offenem Mund da. „Sex mit Kohlrabis…", nuschelte er Gedanken verloren vor sich hin.

„Ja, Sex mit Kohlrabis.", schnaubte Remus und senkte seine Stimme zu einen Zischen. „Du hast es überlebt, dass ich mich einmal im Monat in eine blutrünstige Bestie verwandle, dann wirst du ja wohl auch über Sirius Partnerwahl hinwegkommen."

Peter schwieg einen Augenblick wie benommen, dann sagte er: „Aber mit Kingsley Shacklebolt?", als wäre das die Spitze des Eisbergs.

Remus, dem jäh die Absurdität der Situation bewusst wurde, konnte sich ein schiefes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Kingsley…", murmelte er, dann ließ er einen immer noch wie blöd aus der Wäsche schauenden Peter stehen und zwängte sich durch die Menge nach draußen. Er zwang sich, sich nicht nach Sirius umzusehen.

Während des gesamten Weges durch die regennassen Straßen hob er nicht ein einziges Mal den Blick von der Straße.

- -

Remus putzte sich die Zähne ohne das Licht anzumachen, dann legte er sich ins Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Kaum hatte er sich hingelegt, klopfte es an der Tür. Remus kroch aus dem Bett und rieb sich die Augen. Ihn beklomm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl von dèjá vu, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Sirius?"

„Hey Moony…" Sirius stand vor ihm, die Hände knetend. „Ich hab grade mit Kingsley geredet." Er schien nach Worten zu suchen. „Er hat mir eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er… äh, mir seine Avancen offen legt, jetzt da _unsere_ Beziehung aus ist."

„Und?" Remus Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Und…?" Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. „Erstens, hätte ich gerne etwas gewusst von unserer angeblich so intimen Beziehung. Und Zweitens, habe ich sein Angebot dankend abgelehnt."

Remus holte tief Luft. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.

„Warum?"

„Warum?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Warum…?", diesmal etwas lauter. Sirius schien anzuschwellen. „Nur weil ich schwul bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mit jedem Typen, der zufällig auch auf Männer steht, ins Bett springe.", brüllte er.

Remus starrte ihn sprachlos an.

Sirius blickte genauso verdutzt zurück. „Äh, ja… Ich bin schwul. Wollte ich dir nur mal sagen…"

Und auf einmal hatte Remus das Gefühl ein Imperius-Fluch wäre von ihm genommen worden. Er sah Sirius an, der nun auf den Boden blickte. Dann hob er endlich den Blick und plötzlich ertönten Fanfaren, eindeutige Leuchtsignale flogen hin und her und eine Kirchenglocke schlug Ping, Ping, Ping. Und was Remus am meisten erschreckte, war, dass er merkte, wie er antwortete: Pong, Pong, Pong.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er grinste. Sirius lächelte zaghaft zurück.

Dann erinnerte sich Remus, dass er außer seiner Pyjamahose nichts am Leibe trug. Er lachte lauthals.

„Komm.", sagte er, nahm Sirius Hand und zog ihn hinter sich in die Wohnung.

Er hörte Sirius hinter sich etwas murmeln und stimmte von ganzem Herzen zu.

„Ein Hoch auf Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

- -

Ende

Review: Good? Bad? Swiss?


End file.
